Into Your World
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Michiru stole Haruka's diary and learned the blonde was in love with her, but Haruka found out about the theft and left the house they shared. After Michiru's apology was refused, she gave Haruka her own diary to read, but will Haruka put her pride aside?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, Naoko Takeuchi does. If you don't feel comfortable with two females being in love, then don't read it!**

**Into Your World**

Tuesday…

Slowly, silently, almost gently, I enter your room furtively as I do every night just to watch your sleep. I see your beautiful face, your delicate features and I feel I could look at them forever, as if the time stopped magically every night so I can spend those precious moments in paradise and treasure such wonderful memories I don't want anybody else to have.

You're stronger than me as many other things you know and will never admit, you're stylish, you're so mine… you're free, but you should be mine. No one knows you as well as I do, no one will ever treat you as I do, no one will worship you as I do, no one will ever love you as I do since you appeared in my life that morning at the tracks to ask me to model for you to draw me.

How could I pose for you? I'm not worthy of the amazing traces your feminine hands draw efficiently every afternoon. My body is not graceful, why would you want to draw it? Of course I know that was just a mere excuse to recruit me… a perfect girl like yourself would never notice someone like me. You belong in the classy world to which you perform, and deserve to have a loyal, intelligent and tender man by your side, not a moody tomboy with an incontrollable tendency to flirt.

Is not as you haven't replied to that kind of attitudes before, but I know you're just teasing… you must be just teasing. You're just too perfect… And then again that look in your eyes could only mean. Sometimes I wish you were more predictable! With you, always everything is a mystery; every look, every phrase, every movement… and then if you were a dull, boring person I wouldn't feel so dragged to your sweet essence.

Saturday

Women, we are so complicated… I've never been able to understand a single one of them… including myself, but you… you seem to have everything clear in your mind… you can read me as an open book. You're able to see through my soul with your daring eyes.

This mission ahead seems so difficult it's almost impossible to gather hope and strength every day to go on and yet, as I look into your eyes, I know I would follow you to hell if necessary. As long as you're with me, there's nothing wrong with the world and I could easily let it destroy itself to find you a nice place to live. A big house by the see, just as you like them.

They say money can buy anything, even happiness and yet, the most precious thing to me in the entire world sleeps now peacefully unaware of my feelings for her. Those feelings are priceless and I envy the man who can claim to be the owner of your heart.

"Michiru, have you seen my diary?" Haruka asked entering the violinist's room with a small key in her hand.

The other girl was sitting on her bed giggling as if she were doing something wrong and yet, there was no proof to incriminate her. The pale green negligee she was wearing insinuated her figure a bit too much for her roommate's self-control and she couldn't help her eyes wander over the shape covered with silk.

"I haven't seen it, Haruka. I've told you so yesterday, remember?" She said with the most innocent face she could fake. Tt was not as she wasn't planning to give it back, but she needed some time to finish her reading and she was quite enjoying the situation.

"I know but it's nowhere to be seen and I need it" Michiru couldn't help a small smile.

"Have you looked in your desk's drawers?"

"Yes, that was the first place I looked at"

"Hum… and at your library?"

"I looked there too"

"What about under your bed? There's plenty of messy stuff under there" she teased. That comment made the taller woman blush.

"I told you I looked everywhere already!" the Aquarian began to get angry, Michiru had to be carful.

"So… what are you suggesting?" the reply was defiant.

"Well… there's just you and me living here, and I have left it on my desk two days ago and now it's gone, any idea of who could have taken it?" the aquamarine haired girl rocked her hair seriously, fearing what her friend's reaction would be if she found out.

"Haruka, I…" but the blonde interrupted her, getting closer to her friend.

"What's that?" she leaned even closer to the violinist.

"Nothing" the other girl said hiding a stretched clip.

As Haruka leaned further, she saw a baby blue corner of a hard covered book under Michiru's bottom. She had her diary after all, she thought; but said no more and left the room.

By that point, it was obvious to Michiru that the blonde had discovered what had happened to her diary. How was she going to be able to look at her on the eyes again? Or even worse, have a normal conversation. The contents of that diary revealed a controversial truth and now they both would have to deal with it.

Later, when the painter decided she was ready to face her friend, she left her room and looked for her but the Formula One racer was gone. Where to? She had no idea, but she knew where she'll find her.

The tracks were full that Sunday and an important national championship was having place that day, so she had to be there, the violinist thought worried. It had been an entire week since she lad left the apartment they shared and had no news from Haruka since then.

As the race started, she recognized the blonde's white and red Ferrari she used to follow with her eyes every weekend. Haruka was there, now she had to think what to tell her, for getting to her garage was not difficult for a cute rich young lady as herself.

The racer recognized Michiru's steps on the gravy, but didn't dare to turn and look at her, so she simply awaited there for her friend to talk first. As she didn't say anything but stood a couple of meters behind her she got angry again.

"What do you want? Are you tired of getting into other people's privacy or what?" That comment hurt the violinist deeply and you could tell by her face which now looked at her feet, sadly.

"Haruka I'm sorry. I know I was wrong"

"About time!" her voice sounded lower than usual.

"I came here to apologize… and to return you your diary."

"I don't want it anymore. You can keep it" her words were harsh as her voice.

"I'll leave it here…" said leaving a pile of books and Haruka's diary on her Ferrari's top. After that, she left.

When Haruka double thought it and turned around to see her, Michiru was gone already.

Looking for her diary with the eyes, she found out there were other three thick books among with it.

"What the…?" her eyes grew wider as she saw what they were. She had left her HER diary in exchange as a compensation for having read Haruka's. That changed her expression to curiosity not about the diaries, but she was rather wondering for the one million four thousand and second time what would have Michiru thought about her controversial diary. Perhaps she had to read to find out, she thought.

The diaries had deep blue covers, Michiru's favorite color; and the letters were tidy and delicate. 'So like her' she thought.

The three volumes were three stages of her life, the first one had been written during her young years, before she became a Sailor Senshi; the second one, related her life, thoughts and feelings as a Soldier, including her point of view of their first meeting and the beginning of their friendship; but it was the third one which caught her attention. It seemed as full and completed as the previous ones, but it started the day Haruka and her started sharing the apartment… She had to be kidding.

"…_and I know I'll find that person someday. I have seen her in my dreams. What would my mother say! I have to be a better person so when I finally meet her she likes me. Perhaps if I become more feminine… perhaps if I learn to waltz… perhaps if I wear pretty dresses…"_

"_Today I've seen her, the person of my dreams… Seems she's a F1 racer, I saw her on my father's car's magazine. This person is so cool looking! I mean the person who always appears on my dreams, not in the figurate romantical way, but more like literally; calling me, running away from me… so fast… so graceful… so free… like the wind. For a caged bird like me that's just an amazing way of life. I guess I envy her a bit. _

_I guess she's pretty and smart and tall. And she might have a nice firey personality but at the same time she always seems so far away and ethereal… like she is made of air. Okay! I might have let myself been carried away by thoughts. I can't know how a person I haven't even met is, but I feel I already know her and… well, perhaps… _

_What a silly girl I am! How can I feel something for a person I don't know!"_

"_I have finally convinced father to take me to see a race today. He seemed happy to see we share interests but I don't think he thinks the tracks are a place for a proper lady to be at. Anyway, I got to see her driving. She won, of course! It was great to see older men's faces when a fifteen years old female won the first place! And yet they deserve it. Those men were so stupid they didn't even realize it was a she! Or perhaps it's because I've seen her in my dreams that I can tell?"_

"_Haruka has accepted to be a Sailor Senshi too! I thought that would never happen after she turned me down two times already but things seem promising from now on. I'll get more chances to see her this way than trying to arrange my concerts and art expositions to match her erratic schedule."_

"_She's such a flirt! I have seen her flirting with seven different girls in a single afternoon! I can't help feeling awkward with it. I didn't expect her to be this way. If she only knew how frustrated it makes me feel! She seems to be paying attention to anyone but me. Perhaps I'm too close to be a target… I don't know what to think about her anymore."_

"_This woman is unbelievable! Even though she's been heavily flirting with me for a while now, she's still showing interest in other people… too many people if you ask me. And yet the walks we take and the conversations we have, the classical concerts, the sea side rides… I don't understand what's her up to. Perhaps she's just like this, or this is her way of having fun. I hope not though."_

"_I just love our conversations! She's so cute when she's angry or ashamed!"_

"_It's been a rough time convincing Haruka to move in with me, but I think it is a good idea. We'll make good profit out of these three towers we built and having such a handsome person to share the brand new apartment with is worth more than the entire apartment complex."_

"_I've learned she's been keeping a diary such as myself. I couldn't believe it first. She doesn't seem the kind of girl who would do that but after thinking about it for a while it made more sense to me. She has no confidents and not many friends so she has to place her feelings and thoughts somewhere after all."_

"_I definitely have to get that diary; I just can't live like this driving by her side with only silence between us. I have to know…"_

It took the blonde more than a week to finish reading all those words and she locked herself in her old apartment until she did, focusing on the reading and slowly getting into Michiru's head. It was partially what she had ever wanted, to understand what was in her friend's head, but at the same time she felt she was trespassing.

On the other hand, the violinist patiently waited for her friend to call. She knew it was going to take her some time to read her memoirs, but couldn't help jumping every time her cell phone rang, cursing her agent later for making her hope for something that was not going to happen.

It was only the night before New Year's Eve when the call she had been waiting finally happened, only it was not her phone what rang. She rushed to open the door to find Haruka on a red suit at her doorstep with her car's engine still purring on the street.

"How did you know I was here?" Michiru asked. She had also moved to her summer house at the beach after the incident. The taller woman side smiled.

"Let's say I know you well enough to make a lucky guess"

"Going on a date and stopped to say 'hi'? You look good!" the painter's shyness starting to fade since everything couldn't be more screwed up than it already was. The proud one wouldn't forgive her previous behavior, even if she seemed relaxed already. Haruka smiled wider at the daring comment.

"Thanks. Actually I was thinking on asking you out for a ride and dinner for a change" Michiru couldn't believe her ears but if she was surprised, she didn't show it, just smiled and looked down at the swimsuit she was wearing.

"Let me change into something else"

"I'll wait for you outside" the blonde decreed as the other woman entered the house. She preferred to wait where she could feel the wind messing her hair.

Some minutes later, Michiru appeared wearing a gorgeous baby blue night gown which matched the formality of her mate's suit. She walked to the car where Haruka was already sitting.

"Do you still know that lady who desperately wanted to ride in my car by the sea shore?" Haruka asked as Michiru sat by her side, in the companion's seat. "I feel like granting her wish tonight. Do you think she might still want to?"

"Absolutely" came the reply as her hand lay on Haruka's.

Please review it! I write for you, the least you can do is review it for me!


End file.
